The Prince will fall tonight
by OctavCat
Summary: Le suicide de Severus Snape à sa sixième année. Univers de JK Rowling
1. Moonlit

Il était fatigué.

Il était fatigué de se battre.

Il ne croyait plus au courage.

Le courage ni l'amour ni l'honneur ne l'avaient protégé de son père. Les Maraudeurs, aussi Gryffondors se prétendaient-ils être, ne se lasseraient jamais de le poursuivre et de pourrir sa vie, où qu'il aille. Pire, ils avaient Lily. Il avait perdu Lily.

Peut-être aurait-il du faire comprendre à Lily pourquoi la Magie Blanche était pire que la Magie Noire quand elle était utilisée aux mêmes fins. Peut-être aurait-il du lui montrer à quel point James n'était qu'un hypocrite, lui montrer l'ampleur que prenaient ses humiliations et ses discriminations. Peut-être aurait-il du lui dire que Sirius avait prévu de le laisser se faire tuer par Lupin : mort, il n'aurait pu dire que Sirius avait été celui qui lui avait indiqué la Cabane Hurlante. Snape serait mort par accident lors d'une escapade nocturne. Peut-être aurait-il du lui avouer que depuis cette nuit, il était devenu un monstre.

Il remonta ses manches, n'osant même pas effleurer la cicatrice de morsure sous le clair de lune.

Aller à Serpentard avait été une erreur. Dans tous les points. Il s'était attiré les agressions de Potter et de Black. Il était loin de Lily. Il était insulté dans sa propre maison car il avait mentionné être un Sang-Mêlé. Et tout le monde autour de lui devenait des Mangemorts, ce que détestait Lily. Oh, il avait cru un temps que devenir Mangemort l'impressionnerait, qu'il pourrait la protéger s'il montrait que Lily était une exception, que personne ne devait toucher à la femme d'un Mangemort même si elle était Née-Moldue. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Lily ne sauverait pas sa peau, elle courrait affronter les Mangemorts sur le front. Et elle avait bien dit que tout ce qui touchait à la Magie Noire la répugnait. _Je la répugne_.

Il avait mal. Constamment mal. Sa vie n'était qu'un enfer dont il ne s'en échapperait pas. Il avait mal lorsque son père le battait. Il avait mal tous les mois lorsqu'il se transformait. Il avait mal à cause des Maraudeurs. Il avait mal que Lily soit partie. Il avait tout le temps mal... il en avait assez. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus penser. Ce cerveau qu'il affectionnait tant était devenu la source d'autres malheurs. Il réfléchissait trop. Il était fatigué. Les humiliations, la peur, l'abandon et l'injustice de la situation tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, encore, encore — et personne n'était là pour l'aider, personne ne serait là pour le défendre, personne ne viendrait si ce n'était pour se moquer ou pour le malmener... il n'y aurait personne. Il était seul. Définitivement seul.

Ni le directeur, ni le Chef de Maison, ni les promesses de Lucius ou les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le guériraient. Ni Mulciber ni Rosier ni Avery n'était venu pour lui, pire, il était encore exclu de leur groupe car il était la risée de l'école. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait conscience que demain serait la pleine lune, et c'était pour cette raison que ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers chaque souffrance qu'il endurait. Chaque mouvement lançait une vague de douleur, ses articulations souffrant le plus. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant, il se sentait vraiment malade. Il avait faim mais ne voulait plus manger. Il ne fonctionnait plus bien. Que disait-il, il n'avait _jamais_ bien fonctionné. Depuis qu'il était né chez les Snape-Prince, à Spinner's End, il était condamné à être une merde dont on se moquait. Il avait voulu rendre sa mère fière, riche, la protéger contre son père, devenir respectable et abriter l'amour de sa vie : rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait espéré. Rien. Toutes ses peurs s'étaient réalisées, et cela continuerait. Il avait mal ce soir, et il aurait mal chaque semaine précédant et suivant la pleine lune.

Soudain la rage le prit à la gorge. Il voulait griffer cette morsure jusqu'à l'os. Une violence latente, une fureur qu'il nourrissait à chaque coup de ceinture, car voilà ce qu'il était : une victime, et quitte à voir sa dignité mise au plus bas, ni professeur ni élève ne l'aiderait, non, ce serait toujours lui le problème. _Tu existes_, avait-il dit, le problème c'est qu'il existe. C'était lui qu'on accusait, et la vie en prenait un goût toujours plus amer, toujours plus ironique. La vie était injuste. Il faisait partie des seuls qui pouvaient mesurer à quel point ces propos étaient affreusement vrais. Et pour être franc, il aurait voulu être comme Lily : l'ignorer, ne jamais apprendre à quel point c'était douloureux.

Lily. Il ne savait même plus s'il aurait été un bon mari. Il se reprenait déjà au bout d'une crise de nerfs, des fioles éclatées à ses pieds. La bouffée de furie qui enflait à sa poitrine, cette violence que lui avait inculquée son Moldu de père — et si un jour il battait Lily ?

La pensée eut l'effet d'un vent glacial. Il trembla.

Oui, il était perturbé. Peut-être qu'il deviendrait son père... Potter ne serait jamais violent envers elle, non, il n'aurait pas appris à l'être, à part si encore une fois il se trompait sur son compte. Mais lui, Snape... il était le garçon dérangé, dangereux, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Et si un jour, les mains lui échappaient ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors il en reviendrait au même point : il se retrouverait là, au milieu des vents, sous les doux nuages d'Ecosse, tout en haut...

Il monta sur les créneaux du château. Il se sentait à la fois libre et fragile. Un mauvais pas et...

Il était au dessus de tout. Mieux. Il était enfin en position de contrôle. Qui le stopperait ? Certes, tout le monde avait fait en sorte qu'il choisisse la solution facile... mais au moins, pour une fois, si la douleur ne pouvait le laisser libre, il pourrait quand même sentir le monde. Vide, un monde où il se sentait seul, et où la lune était devenue une menace plus qu'une simple image peignée sur le ciel... mais il se serait presque senti voler.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur serait un mensonge. Son corps lui hurlait tout le côté non naturel de la chose. Il ne devrait pas se tenir si proche du bord. Il devrait juste partir se coucher, attendre, dormir, laisser la douleur s'apaiser un peu, continuer, laisser le temps le guérir, ou tout du moins lui présenter une issue, un jour...

Remettre tout ça à plus tard.

_Facile_.

Ils disent que se laisser tomber est un acte de lâcheté. Non. Quand on est faible, on se laisse emporter par les malheurs. Quand on est courageux, désespéré, ou bien résolu, alors on peut faire notre dernier pas.

Il y a juste un moment où on s'en fiche de régler ses problèmes car c'est inutile. Où notre vie n'a plus de valeur, que s'euthanasier vaut mieux. Vivre dans la souffrance, ce n'est pas du courage. Le courage, c'était apparemment ce que représentait Potter. Mensonge. Depuis longtemps Snape en avait été désabusé.

Le courage, c'était d'admettre sa défaite.

Le vent souffla encore une fois, emportant quelques gouttes scintillantes entre les mèches noires de Severus. Il avait peur, il n'en pouvait plus. Jamais il avait pensé tomber aussi bas. Il se répugnait au plus haut point, et maintenant il se mit à se haïr d'avoir choisi cette solution. N'aurait-il pu rien faire pour éviter toute cette souffrance ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de joindre Serpentard, pourquoi ne pas avoir supplié au Choixpeau de le placer à Gryffondor comme Lily ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui au lieu de laisser son père le marquer à vie ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter à la colère ? Il n'aurait jamais du croire que les Mangemorts l'aideraient, jamais du croire les conneries sur la supériorité des Sangs-Purs. Il aurait du fuir son père depuis bien longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais du s'approcher du lac, jamais du prononcer _Levicorpus_ devant eux, jamais il n'aurait du les provoquer en disant que les Serpentards étaient les plus intelligents, là-bas, dans le wagon de première année.

Sa faute. Sa faute après tout. Il aurait du agir avant. Et il s'était fait avoir. Partout, toujours.

Alors il s'assit, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, espérant que se rouler en boule non seulement le protégerait du vent du Nord mais aussi le réchaufferait un temps soit peu de l'intérieur. Mais c'était trop. Voilà un élève qui se plaçait lui-même aux portes de la mort. C'était tellement pathétique. Lui, Snape, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, le prodige des Potions (que Slughorn n'invitait même pas) se faisait malmener et se retrouvait en haut d'une tour. La tour de sa propre maison... Le Prince se trouvait presque en position fœtale, tremblant dans ses robes déchirées. Le Prince aurait du se tenir droit et fier, quitte à écraser les autres. Le Prince aurait du être le prochain cité dans la Gazette. Le Prince aurait pu rejoindre la guerre et laisser son entraînement à la dure payer. Le Prince ne pleurait jamais. Le Prince aurait réussi sa vie.

Il secoua la tête dans un sanglot étouffé.

Il attendit, attendit que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. N'importe qui. Potter qui le pousserait à avancer. Black qui le pousserait littéralement. Slughorn qui enfin le reconsidérerait. Dumbledore, le vieux sage qui le conseillerait et l'éloignerait du bord. Lily qui se mettrait à genoux pour lui supplier de ne pas faire un pas de plus, pleurant devant tous ses malheurs et l'acceptant enfin. C'était lui qui pleurait seul dans le froid. Il aurait pu hurler mais il ne le voulait pas... Encore une part de lui voulait croire en ces contes, où le héros était sauvé ou bien sauvait quelqu'un avant sa chute. Un retournement de situation... Quelqu'un... Mais non. Comme à chaque appel au secours, personne n'était disponible. Pire. Tout le monde ignorait. Personne n'avait cherché plus loin.

Et si Snape s'était dévoilé, on lui aurait dit qu'il voulait faire son intéressant, la victime... et il se répugnait déjà trop...

Il se l'était promis, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Il serra sa robe autour de ses épaules, frissonnant, les oreilles glacées, insensibles aux extrémités.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Non. Il voulait encore sentir les lèvres de Lily sur les siens. Il voulait être heureux. La tenir dans ses bras. Il voulait que la justice vienne le sauver. Il voulait explorer le monde magique des Sorciers.

Aussitôt il eut envie de vomir : Potter avait volé le premier baiser de Lily, l'avait volée en entier. Potter attirait la justice à lui et faisait régner l'injustice sur les autres. Potter avait par sa naissance le monde à ses pieds. Il avait tout ce que Snape ne pouvait que désirer. _Potter_.

Une vague de rage destructrice refit surface. Il se griffa le visage, le cou, les épaules, les bras, les mains, jusqu'à en devenir rouge. Il tremblait de haine et de désespoir.

_Potter_.

Il tira et tira et pencha sa tête en voulant s'arracher les cheveux.

_Potter_.

Des boucles noirs se mirent à neiger sur le sol du château mais ce n'était pas assez : Severus enfonça son poing dans la bouche et serra. Il était à deux doigts de hurler.

_Potter et Lily._

_Potter et Lily qui s'embrassent._

Il mordit plus fort encore, suppliant intérieurement que la torture s'arrête, que la douleur physique ne reprenne le dessus...

_« James... »_

Il n'en peut plus. Il se laisse glisser du créneau. Il percute la pierre de toutes ses forces. Son front sonne, l'arrière de sa tête a senti le choc. Son crâne est si mou.

Son cerveau veut encore faire des siennes, le faire souffrir ?

_Pot—_

Il frappe une deuxième fois, mais la douleur n'est pas assez intense. Cela assomme, mais ça ne fait pas mal. Il tire plus fort sur ses mèches graisseuses, et il n'en peut plus, il fait ce que son père adorait faire, ce qu'il adore faire à présent : se frapper encore-encore-encore plus fort...

Son poing ralentit à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il tente encore quelques coups. Mais ç'en est trop... trop... Encore une fois, il est allé trop loin. Que pourrait-il faire, si un jour il se frappe tant qu'il en perd la tête ? Son unique don avait été son intelligence... Mais si on lui retirait tout ça ?

Il n'était pas mieux que son père au final. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit : on l'avait tellement violencé qu'il se frappait lui-même. Voilà à quel point il était tordu et dangereux. Voilà pourquoi il ne devait pas s'approcher de Lily...

La douleur était un peu trop forte...

Il laissa sa tête retomber entre ses bras. A genoux devant la pierre, avachi entre ses robes, frissonnant à mesure que la sueur s'évaporait, Severus hoquetait. Difficile de laisser partir toute sa peine... Il en garderait toujours un peu, donc il ne s'attendait pas à un grand soulagement.

Et puis les minutes passèrent pour le voir se calmer, empli de vide et de calme.

Pourquoi ne pas fuir ? Pourquoi, s'il pouvait se poster à des centaines de mètres du sol pour mettre fin à ses jours, ne pouvait-il pas s'en aller de sa mère, de son père, de Poudlard, des sorciers, de tout ? Encore un an et il serait libre... Fuir la guerre, fuir ses ennemis, fuir la source de toutes ses joies et tous ses malheurs.

Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Car il était tout simplement trop pauvre pour partir. Personne ne l'accepterait en tant qu'apprenti. Etait-ce une vie que d'abandonner ses projets de Maître des Potions ou de Défense ? Poudlard le rattraperait. Son père le rattraperait. Sa malchance.

Lui-même.

Il le savait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il se leva. Il se sentait... enfin apaisé. Il avait encore mal, il avait encore froid et la peur était toujours présente, tout comme la brume qui brouillait ses pensées. Mais il y voyait enfin plus clair, le nœud dans son ventre avait disparu, la migraine aidait à orienter ses réflexions. Oui. La nuit l'appelait aussi sûrement que la lune l'aurait fait le lendemain. Il avait un but, une destinée. Il savait quoi faire. Il était...

Déterminé.

**_Ce soir, le Prince tomberait._**

Il fit glisser le bout de bois hors de sa robe et la tendit entre ses mains, face à lui, face au vide. Sa baguette, aussi noire que celle de Lily était blanche.

Il la brisa. Le crin de licorne scintilla dans la nuit bleutée, des fils d'argent, des fils de lumière hors de leur compartiment inutile et sali. Quand il frôla les brins du bout de ses doigts, il sentit une décharge de flammes glacées parcourir ses veines. Il conserva le cœur de la baguette et laissa tomber le bois avant lui.

Non, il ne voulait pas se mettre en spectacle. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Lily, pas encore la faire pleurer à cause de lui. Il sourit. Savoir qu'en ne se mettant plus à travers son chemin la soulagerait... peut-être serait-elle heureuse sans lui. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose à faire, la course logique des événements. Il avait tout préparé, depuis quelques semaines déjà, mentalement, il ne voulait plus faire marche arrière. Ce soir, il mourrait.

Cela sembla une promesse de réconfort.

Encore un petit effort, et tout irait bien. Du moins, il n'aurait plus mal, il ne ferait plus de mal.

Il avait même apporté deux flacons de potions au cas où. Soit il s'endormait et avec un peu de chance, il tomberait du bon côté, soit il s'empoisonnait, sans qu'il n'existe d'antidote à ce poison inédit, fruit de son imagination. On lui avait au moins donné le don d'inventer son propre échafaud.

_Lily..._

Il regarda au ciel.

_Lily. Si l'enfer ou le paradis existe, sache que je veillerai sur toi. Je serai là où que tu sois. Surtout si tu te retrouves seule... jamais je ne te lasserai tomber, Lily. Ma Lily. Pardon Lily... mais tu as volé mon cœur, n'est-ce pas juste de t'appeler « ma Lily » en retour ?_

Son nom semblait doux à ses lèvres... Lily. Quel joli prénom. Quelle charmante fille. Il serait mort pour elle. _Lily..._ celle qui l'avait accepté, celle qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aimer... Une maladie, une malédiction, tant c'était une souffrance. Mais elle était innocente... elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre tout cela. Si Severus pouvait aspirer tous les malheurs du monde hors de la portée de Lily et les emporter de l'autre côté, alors il était heureux...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Que racontait-il ? Sa mort ne signifierait rien. Sa mort n'aurait aucune conséquence dans le monde. Un Au-Delà ? Depuis quand y croyait-il ? Veiller sur Lily ? Elle l'aurait chassé. Et puis, ce truc d'aspirer les malheurs du monde... Ridicule.

_Sentimental, Severus ?_

_On avait appris mieux que cela._

Arrête.

Il ne serait pas heureux. Il serait mort. Et quand il serait mort, il ne ressentirait plus rien. La peur et le doute refluèrent... peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour faire une croix sur sa vie entière. Il n'avait encore rien vu. Il pourrait... il pourrait... La vie pourrait peut-être lui offrir quelque chose. Il était jeune... Une solution si radicale... Oh, ses souffrances valaient la peine de mourir, sûrement. Mais...

Mais il ne voulait plus hésiter. Il devait agir... ce soir. Il avait eu 6 ans pour mettre les choses en ordre, et tout s'était empiré. Rien ne s'arrangerait. Il fallait tout simplement faire fonctionner ses méninges pour se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils avaient gagné.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pourtant il serra les poings dans sa résolution.

Allez. Courage.

Pourquoi Dumbledore ne viendrait pas ? Dumbledore n'était qu'humain, après tout.

Il prit quelques grandes inspirations malgré le mucus et la salive qui badigeonnaient son visage. Alors, c'était ça, ce qu'on ressentait quand on était un héros du Quidditch ? La sensation de voler et d'avoir le monde à ses pieds ? Il s'essuya avec les manches de ses robes.

_Quand on venait de pleurer, il y avait cette odeur particulière... comme quand on était enrhumé. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, surtout quand on guérissait..._

Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il remonta.

_La forêt avait une odeur de miel et de fleurs, de feuilles humides et parfois de glace en ce joli printemps..._

Il déboucha le premier flacon. Quel grand estime... Le Prince — le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ne pourrait mourir que si lui-même mettait fin à ses jours. Et le futur Maître de Potions aura concocté ses propres méthodes. Le liquide brillait de toutes les couleurs, luminescent dans la nuit noire. Un flacon de lumière. Une beauté.

Il pencha la tête et laissa le l'épais liquide couler au fond de sa gorge, léchant le rebord pour s'assurer qu'il avalait tout. Quelle ironie... les pires poisons pouvaient avoir les meilleurs goûts.

Le flacon explosa à terre.

Il sortit le deuxième. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Jusqu'à maintenant. Les mots résonnèrent clairement dans sa tête : _je vais mourir, je suis en train de mettre un terme à ma vie._ Il en parut un peu surpris. C'était rapide et... réel. Concret. Non plus un rêve. Sa réalité.

Il sourit.

Et frissonna.

La manche gauche de sa robe retombait sur son avant-bras et flottait à la douce brise. En dessous, il vit la potion remonter ses veines, un arc-en-ciel sous sa peau transparente. Elle remonta, et Severus sentit l'épais liquide pousser, gonfler ses vaisseaux. La sensation s'étendit à son corps : le cœur, jusqu'au bas des jambes. Il pencha la tête en arrière, les cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, souriant malgré lui quand il la sentit ramper dans son cou, remonter sous son crâne, atteindre ses yeux... il aurait juré que ses pupilles avaient avalé les iris dans un noir plus abyssal que jamais. Cependant une lumière s'y était allumée. Derrière, peut-être aurait-on pu y voir danser mille couleurs...

Il soupira. Déjà sa vision tremblait, il distinguait les formes de la forêt avec beaucoup plus de précision, mais les étoiles apparurent dans son champ de vision...

C'était l'Art des Potions dans toute sa splendeur, un honneur pour le Prince de choisir sa mort ainsi.

Il se sentait faible. Bien trop faible... bien trop vulnérable. Son frêle petit cœur se mit à pomper plus vite, comme s'il voulait compenser pour toutes les années auxquelles Severus renonçait. Qu'importe...

Il décapsula le deuxième flacon. Il porta son regard au loin. Une dernière fois. _Lily_.

Il avala d'un trait le liquide clair comme de l'eau.

_Lily._

_Lily._

Il avait encore mal. Il avait froid, il était glacé même... il tremblait trop.

Lily.

_Ah... C'était presque une sensation de malaise. Notre corps sent que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il va... mourir... Son estomac se contractait déjà, comme s'il savait qu'il abritait du poison._

Seul.

Il avait encore peur de la mort—

Les yeux verts.

Malgré toutes les constellations qui emplissaient sa vue...

_Les yeux émeraudes_.

Li...

Lily...

...

—


	2. Burned

Quand Poudlard se réveilla ce matin, ce fut dans les cris d'horreur et d'incompréhension.

« Laissez passer, écartez-vous ! »

L'infirmière devait pousser les élèves qui affluaient pour observer leur curiosité du jour. Non loin, parmi la foule, le Golden Couple venait de se dire bonjour, et voulait prendre un petit déjeuner tardif. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Patmol ? »

Son meilleur ami fronçait les sourcils. Lupin faisait de même. Ce fut Sirius qui vint planter son regard dans celui de James, dont le sourire prit un ton d'incompréhension.

« Ça sent... ça sent mauvais. »

« Hmm ? »

« Ça sent Snape... »

James se mit à rire tandis que Lily leva les yeux. Mais avant qu'ils ne purent dire un mot, Sirius continua :

« Non, je suis sérieux James. Ce n'est pas son odeur habituelle... Enfin... »

« Ça sent... » Remus s'était mis à transpirer. Il murmurait, bégayant presque. « Ça sent le cadavre... »

Ses quatre amis tournèrent la tête vers lui. James secoua la tête. « Encore une de vos farces... A vrai dire, si Snivellus était mort, ce ne serait pas de refus, mais je doute que le petit Mangemort ne nous ait rendu ce service. Peut-être qu'il a tué quelqu'un ou bien qu'il sent vraiment mauvais cette fois... »

« Je suis sérieux James. » Remus fronça les sourcils. Priant pour qu'il ait tort. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Un petit silence se fit, perturbé soudainement par les vagues d'élèves qui les poussaient presque. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Eh bien, allons voir. On verra si c'est encore Snivellus dans l'affaire. »

Lily aurait presque protesté contre le surnom mais elle laissait faire ces derniers temps. Encore de quoi la mettre à l'épreuve contre la tentation de revenir à Snape... eh bien non. Elle avait fait son choix depuis des mois maintenant. Depuis presque un an. C'était trop tard.

Ils se mirent en route.

« Que voulez-vous dire, un élève...?

« C'est un Serpentard... Il... Il est— »

« Ils disent que c'est Snivellus là-bas... »

« T'es pas sérieux ? Lui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Laissez passer ! Ce n'est pas un cirque ! »

« Patmol... », murmura James, fronçant les sourcils. « T'as peut-être raison, mais... »

James sursauta quand Sirius leva la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de renifler l'air. « Putain James... Me dis pas qu'il l'a fait... »

Remus avait posé ses mains sur le visage et regardait au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait envie de vomir.

Un froid descendit sur Lily.

* * *

_« Putain de merde ! »_

Ils étaient arrivés au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Un cercle dense d'élèves s'était réuni autour de quelque chose. Un tas de robes noires, où l'on pouvait presque deviner les bandes vertes des Serpentards. Lorsque Lily s'approcha du cercle, quelques personnes la reconnurent et la laissèrent passer.

« Lily... Je ne pense pas... »

Lily se figea.

Le corps lui était bien trop familier. Les robes mal entretenues, les longues jambes frêles, les grands bras fins, et surtout, cette unique masse de cheveux entourant un visage nez crochu bien trop pâle. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien le corps. Elle ignora les regards qui se posèrent sur elle. Elle ignora même l'infirmière qui voulait l'éloigner du corps, ignora James quand il expliqua qu'elle avait été son amie. Sa vision s'était réduite à ce long corps maigre, désarticulé sur le sol. Les images frappaient bien trop sa rétine, le soleil tapait bien trop fort contre l'herbe fluorescente. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, près de la poitrine de...

Elle osa écarter les mèches éparses sur le visage fin et...

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

Le visage de Severus était très pâle. Il avait perdu toute vie, toute consistance, ainsi, les os saillaient contre la peau, on pouvait presque deviner leur couleur. Ses yeux étaient toujours enfonçés dans des orbites un peu trop profondes, mais ils étaient aussi globuleux. La peau s'était rétractée sur les globes. Lily ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'elle toucha la paupière de son ancien ami. L'œil ne se ferma pas. C'était perturbant. Les yeux de Severus étaient noirs, mais là, on aurait vraiment dit que la pupille avalait tout. Quand elle tenta de fermer la paupière, elle se rétracta encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer sa paupière.

Elle était vaguement consciente que l'odeur du corps venait notamment de la petite tâche mouillée en bas des robes. Au lieu de ça, une voix se mit à parler pour elle :_ Il a du sang dans les cheveux. Quand il s'est cogné la tête, ses oreilles se sont mis à saigner._

Le cou de Severus avait pris un angle étrange, tout comme son bras. Quand Lily prit la main gelée de Severus dans les siennes, elle remarqua qu'elle était bleue sur toute la longueur où elle avait été posée au sol. Pourquoi le sang s'y était accumulé ?

Elle examina les doigts. Ils étaient osseux, tels des serres, les ongles étaient longs mais s'arrêtaient un peu avant le bord, rongé par les potions. La peau était dure au creux de la main. Autant de signes de dévouement travaux de concoction.

Elle posa la main, frissonnant quand elle tomba froide sur sa jambe. Elle l'écarta.

« Mademoiselle, on n'a pas le temps pour vos spectacles ! »

« Laissez faire, Poppy... C'était son amie, il me semble. Elle doit prendre conscience et... Elle est dans ses droits. »

Lily prit le visage de Severus entre ses deux mains. S'il avait été vivant, il aurait reculé, peut-être même rougi, mais ici non. Son regard était presque hanté.

« Severus... »

Elle hoqueta. Reprendre le contrôle signifiait prendre véritablement conscience que Severus était mort. Sa voix se bloqua dans la gorge. Pourtant : « Severus... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

L'angoisse la prit soudain au ventre. La réalisation. Son ami s'était jeté de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle ne pouvait pas douter. Elle avait vu les débris de verre, deux morceaux de baguette. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ce jour où elle l'avait surpris avec un regard un peu fou, seul encore dans les couloirs.

Et puis ses pensées défilèrent trop vite. Pourquoi s'était-il jeté du haut de la tour, volontairement ?

Parce-qu'il était malheureux.

Il n'avait pas rejoint les Mangemorts. Au lieu de voir quelqu'un désespérément seul, elle l'avait rejeté, ignoré, rabaissé à la condition de Mangemort, au lieu de voir que son ami avait besoin d'elle. Maintenant il était _mort_, il s'était suicidé. Pire, elle avait eu un rôle dans tout ça, même si elle aurait voulu le nier. Et si elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné ? Si elle avait continué à être son ami malgré tout ? Et si elle avait vu un ami plutôt qu'une menace ? Severus était mort alors qu'elle lui avait refusé tout pardon. C'était elle qui aurait voulu s'excuser mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'elle sanglotait fort au milieu d'une foule forcée à se disperser mais qui revenait inévitablement se reformer autour des deux. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle la secoua violemment. A la place, elle prit la tête de son ami mort dans un bras, enroula l'autre autour de ses épaules, et pressa sa poitrine contre lui, voulant le sentir encore chaud, vivant. Le corps ne respirait plus depuis longtemps.

Elle était affreuse quand elle pleurait.

« Lily... »

« TA GUEULE! »

James, son petit ami. Soudain elle se demanda : _Et si Severus n'avait pu supporter que je sorte avec lui ?_

« Laisse-moi... Me touche pas... » murmura-t-elle.

Les pas s'éloignèrent tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de désespoir la frappait. Elle avait refusé Severus et ses excuses, elle l'avait abandonné, et pire même, elle s'était pavanée avec son pire ennemi. Son pire ennemi qui l'avait humilié personnellement. Comme un lâche. Son pire ennemi qui avait réussi à détruire Severus au fil des ans. James et sa bande de Maraudeurs... elle ne voulait pas les accuser. Mais les uns tout autant que les autres avaient coupé leur amitié. Même ses amies filles l'avaient convaincue. Et maintenant Severus était mort... Son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance était mort.

Elle ne pouvait que penser au petit garçon pauvre et mal habillé qui rougissait trop souvent, qui avait été son messager pour le monde de la magie. Elle l'avait ignoré.

Une nouvelle salve de sanglots la secoua encore plus fort. Elle tombait presque sur le cadavre.

Horrible. C'était horrible...

A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Qui sortirait avec l'harceleur de son meilleur ami ? C'était pour James qu'elle faisait des excuses. Qui l'avait mise en doute quand elle avait commencé à l'embrasser ? Personne. Personne autour d'elle n'avait aimé Severus. Tout le monde s'en fichait. Personne ne comprenait. Si James mourrait, le monde Sorcier serait en deuil. Severus n'avait qu'elle. Et encore... Elle avait été loin de lui plus que jamais lors de ses derniers instants.

Il était _mort_.

Oh... ce serait l'événement du jour. De la semaine, de l'année. _Un étudiant s'est suicidé à Poudlard._ On étoufferait l'affaire... Les parents de Severus pourraient-ils l'enterrer ? Les gens qui l'entouraient étaient venus par curiosité. Non pas parce-qu'ils se sentaient concernés. Parce-que Severus était encore une fois une bête de foire.

Et ses amis Maraudeurs se réjouissaient sûrement de sa mort. Oh, ils n'étaient pas coupables, ils ne l'avaient pas poussé au vide, du moins _pas littéralement_. Ses amies lui diraient « Ne t'en fait pas trop, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça passera. Ce n'est que Snape après tout, tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Elle resserra le corps plus fort... plus fort... elle donnerait le câlin de sa vie à Severus.

Oh, elle espérait qu'il existe un Au-Delà. Severus...

« Miss Evans... » murmura la voix usée du Directeur à son côté. « Venez. Nous devons le placer à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes en état de choc. Quand vous irez mieux, peut-être pourrez-vous nous éclairer quant à cette histoire... »

Le directeur semblait frêle, il avait repris toute sa centaine d'années de vie au visage. Usé.

« Venez Miss Evans... Je vous accorde la journée pour veiller sur votre ami. » La voix de McGonagall tremblait bien trop.

Combien de temps était-elle restée là à pleurer ?

« Ça va aller... Ça va aller... » lui répétait McGonagall. Elle glissa ses mains gentiment sur les doigts crispés de Lily pour les décrocher du corps sans vie. Elle s'en détacha pour se couvrir le visage et se replia sur elle-même. Elle hyperventilait dans la douleur.

Oh mon Dieu... _Mon Dieu_... non...

On insista et finalement elle céda. La foule se fendit pour laisser passer son corps hoquetant, avachi contre McGonagall, suivant le cadavre de son ami qui flottait vers la cour de Poudlard sous la baguette de Dumbledore. Elle était désespérée et n'osait plus penser. Ravagée.

Elle ne vit pas l'expression choquée de James, ni l'incompréhension de Sirius. Elle ne vit pas Remus partir se réfugier, conscient qu'en mordant Severus, il avait accéléré le processus, ni Peter, tremblant d'effroi. Potter n'avait jamais pensé que Snape irait jusque là. Il ne pensait pas qu'après tout, il en viendrait à se suicider. Ce n'étaient que des... plaisanteries... enfin, il savait que c'était plus. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ses actions pourraient avoir de telles conséquences. Était-ce vraiment sa faute...?

Et Lily ? Que lui dire ? Lui pardonnerait-elle...?

Lily se pardonnerait-elle ?

* * *

Les heures de classe suivantes passèrent dans un silence de mort. Le malaise. Il fallait retenir les cours, les élèves devaient garder leur rythme de vie. Mais les professeurs prononçaient les quelques phrases nécessaires, pas plus. Les élèves ne manqueraient pas, une fois retournés aux dortoirs, de cogiter sur ces événements. Ce soir, une enquête serait menée. Il faudrait écrire à la famille Snape. Il faudrait consoler la jeune Evans. Il fallait savoir pourquoi cette tragédie était arrivée.

Elle hurlait dans les couvertures de son ami. Elle en bavait. Ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de se contracter, elle était fatiguée. Mais quand la nuit vint, les yeux rougis, gonflés, elle resta tout de même là, veillant Severus. Quand sa voix décida finalement de ne plus fonctionner, elle laissa couler les larmes le long de ses joues, tombant sur le menton de son ami, la lèvre tremblante. Elle avait renoncé à se moucher, il n'y avait pas assez de place sur ses mouchoirs.

Quand on jeta de la poudre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, révélant l'empreinte de chaque présence humaine de la veille, Lily recouvra son visage de ses mains dans l'horreur. Son cri d'effroi fut arrêté en chemin, cependant elle ne se cachait pas les yeux. Elle admira dans route sa splendeur son meilleur ami se massacrer le crâne. Désespoir. Douleur.


End file.
